The Ice Knight
by tddog16
Summary: a character from my creation taking place during Roberts rebellion. he fights through the battles of the war while also interacting with diffrent charcters.


ICE KNIGHT

Year 282 AC just outside the walls of Winterfell the son of a farmer is eagerly waiting for a chance at adventure, a chance to make a legacy and his name is Jason Shepherd. Jason has just turned 19 years old he is of average height with short black hair with dark as night eyes, His face was still soft as childs still not being able to grow out a full beard but only peach fuzz.

The deer bends over drinking slowly from the small pond, Jennifer holds her breath as she she aims down the prey. Everything was silent in the woods up until she let her grip go and Killed the deer with a single shot in between it's eyes. "Great shot" Jason screams as he jumps for joy and brings her close for a hug. "Get off of me" Jennifer screams as she shoved him off of her but as she did she blushed just a moment, But she hid it her embrassent under her long dark hair. Jennifer is a averaged height women with smaller than average breasts but a beautiful face with long straight dark hair.

"We better head back home before it gets dark out" Jason says

"Yeah, I'm going to go to Bill Moore and see what I can get for this deer before I get home, Then i'll give you half of what I make" Jennifer says

"No it was your kill so it's your coin"

"Your father is going to kill you if you come home with no coin again, Your family needs this as much as mine does, so stop being stubborn and take the damn coin"

"That's why you need to take it"

"Fine i'm not going to fight with you anymore about it"

Jennifer yells as she storms off out of the forest and back to their small farms just outside the castle of Winterfell. Jennifer starts to shake as cold winds take over the wind, The cold never bothered Jason having strong northern skin but even he felt the same as Jennifer did. A change with the wind almost as if something horrific had just occurred.

"I don't feel good, I feel like something bad has happened" Jennifer says

" I feel it too, Do you think everything is Alright with Lord Rickard and Brandon?" Jason asks

"No I don't, I'll go into town and see what's going on then i'll swing by your home and let you know"

"Alright, keep safe"

Jason says as gives her a short embrace Jennifer, she tries to pull back but then gives in and embraces him as well. She then pulls away and walks into the castle with the deer over her shoulder. Jason smiles as he walks back to his farm, As he get's closer to his home everything seems to be off to him. Jason walks inside his home something rare and unusual, His father Jake Shepherd is sitting at the dinner table trying to cover his cherry red face with his large bear hands. Jason has only seen his father cry one other time in his life, When his grandfather Jakor shepherd died two years ago. Jake shepherd was a man middle aged and greying at the tips of his long bushy beard, Jason was a spitting image of Jake with the only difference being Jakes long greying beard.

Jason didn't want to believe the truth but he knew it the second his father looked up at him, But Jason pretends to act ignorant as sits down at the dinner table.

"I'm sorry to tell you son but Lord Rickard and Brandon Stark have died, They have been killed by King Aerys the second in King's landing, even worse his son and heir Rhaegar Targaryen has kidnapped Lyanna Stark"

My father says without hesitation, The news stabs him like a hot blade through butter. But As hard as this news is to hear for Jason, it's beyond devastating for Jake who had always admired and respected Rickard, as well as all the starks. But once hearing the news Jason still does not cry because he doesn't want to believe thinking the news to horrible and unbelievable to accept. But Jason's thoughts then go to Eddard stark who is now the warden of the north and who he has known since he was a child. Both boys used to play outside the castle either sword fighting or wrestling in the hay, usually a smelly farmer boy would be kept far away from a lord's son but seeing as he was second in line and Jason the only child to get Ned out of his shell it was allowed.

"Does this mean war?" Jason asks

"It's already begun, Eddard stark has returned to Winterfell and has called to his bannerman for war"

"I have to go see Ned" Jason shouts as he runs towards the door

"No son he is talking strategy with his bannermen, The time of you both being children playing in the snow is over, he has to prepare for a war and he can't be distracted"

Jake's words rang truth through Jason's head but even though it's the last thing he wanted to hear, But even logic wouldn't Stop Jason as he rushes out the wooden doors and towards the Winterfell castle. Jake tried to stop him by grabbing onto his arm But Jason pulled away as he ran away his father yelled something to him but Jason didn't hear him. Jason ran so fast that it felt like only seconds to get the castle, But by the time he's inside the gates night has fallen over Winterfell. All the citizens still outside have the same look as my parents do (Even the guards) Then he sees jennifer rushing towards him holding him tightly as her tears fall on his shoulder.

"Did you hear?" Jennifer asks

"Yes and you know what this means right?"

"Don't go please" Jennifer cries

"Jennifer, I have to it's my duty , to the north and to Ned, Rickard and Brandon"

"But what about me, I need you here with me"

"I promise, I'll come back home and you know what i'll do when I do"

"What?"

"I'll marry you"

"Be serious"

"I am, I swear it by the old Gods that i'll take you as my wife when I return from this war"

Jason squeezes Jennifer close to him and kisses her for what seems like a century but only lasts a few minutes before Jennifer has to return to her home, She tells him that she will speak to him tomorrow but that she needs to be with her family now. Jason gives her a final embrace as Jason let's her go and he rushes into the castle. He looks through the castle for Ned and finally finds him in a large room in the middle of the castle, standing next to a round table in the middle of the room. Ned had grown immensely in the past decade that he had been fostered In The Eyrie, But even with Ned's changes Jason still knew it was him just as Ned did him. Ned's face was much longer than ever before as he looks as if he had been through hell and back, His long black hair is a mess and his eyes look of a deep sorrow being as black as grey could get to. Ned then looked up and yelled "Jason" as the old friends embraced in the middle of the room, Many foreign Bannerman Look at the two men with a queer eye and question what happened.

"Ned You look even more ugly than I remember" Jason said he smiled and he tried to hold back his tears

"Look who's talking, you look like you've eaten all your animals on your farm"

"Haha, I hate to darken the mood but I must ask what is the north's plan of action"

Ned looks at the ground holding back the tears and with a cracked voice says

" We're going to war, and I need soldiers and bannerman to help with this impossible task. I know you are more than capable of fighting so will you fight with me Jason?"

"Of course Ned, You're the Brother I never had and I would follow you to the brink of hell and back "

"Good, We're heading south in three days where we will meet Robert and his forces against Lord Jon Connington"

"Sounds good Ned, I'll tell my family and then in three days we'll be off"

Jason gives Ned one final embrace Before Leaving him to his battle strategies with the rest of his Bannerman. The walk home was bitterly cold even for Jason as the northern winds howled loudly forcing him to run back home. Once Jason makes it back home his father is waiting for him, Staring at a fire in the fireplace while he leaned forward in chair getting as close as he could without burning himself. Jason walks up to his father and asks him what he is doing, Jake waits a moment before responding and then he finally says.

"Your grandfather fought in the fourth Blackfyre Rebellion"

"Yes, I remember his stories from when I was a boy"

"Well there is something we never told you about that battle, During the rebellion The legendary Valyrian steel sword Blackfyre fell into a river and halfway through the battle your grandfather fell into the River as well, Just as he was about to reach the bottom of the river and drown, The sword called to him and your grandfather grabbed it and it floated him back to safety, once the battle was over Your grandfather hid the sword and took it back to his original home of Winterfell and that's where he spent the rest of his days with us and on his deathbed he gave me the sword, But now it is your time to fight for our land and to help save the realm from annihilation from our own King "

"Grandfather had A Valyrian steel sword, I never dreamed he would have such a weapon So where is it then?"

"Follow me"

Jake takes his son outside of the house and into the small red barn outside, Jake went to the wooden floor and pulled some boards from underneath them. All that could be seen from under the wooden board was golden hay and Jake's huge rough hands covered in dirt dived into the hay throwing handfuls in every direction. An old beaten in rusted case with small broken pieces of glass on top of it, Killed his excitement for the sword had thinking it to be another fisherman's tale this time about a legendary sword. Then his father pulled the large case open and revealed the most beautiful sword he had ever seen.

The blade was longer than a longsword but no bigger than a greatsword, the steel shimmered even in the pitch blackness of night. The guard of the sword had two dragon's heads one of the left and on the right. While the grip was made of black leather tightest grip I had ever seen. And finally on the Pommel of the sword a blood red ruby was in the middle of a leather circle at the end was holding the ruby in the middle.

Jake lifted the blade up from the hay where it had laid for years now, Jason's eyes could not be kept off of it's beauty and majesty as it shined off the moon's dim light. He hadn't seen such beauty or felt his heart beat as fast since the first saw Jennifer two years ago when her family moved from Moat Cailin, then his father's old hands placed the Sword in his. He knew instantly what his grandfather was talking about when he said the sword called to him and that he was meant to have it, Because the same call came to Jason the moment his fingers touched the blade. But next two days were spent training with his Father who was trying to teach him as much as possible about sword fighting and or anything else he could fit into speeches while his son rested, There wasn't much he mastered in just two days but anything he learned was worked and improved on to make him the best fighter he could be. Bruises and cuts where a daily occurrence in his training as well as sweat and just a hint of tears as Jason was pushed to absolute limit.

Two days finally pass as the day Jason has dreaded and eagerly waited for finally arrives, it's the night before he is to ride off and Jason is finishing washing himself off in the river after the final training exercise with his father. He's thoughts go black as he still fears for life and for the fate of the realm for if they fail The North will become a distant memory faded into myth as will the lives of his family. When he finishes he walks home during the twilight of the day, and on his walk he sees the most beautiful women Jennifer standing outside staring at the sky murmuring some sort of prayer to herself.

"Can they hear you?" Jason asks

"We'll see in the coming nights if they will"

"You know i'll still be around for you, We'll kill the king and free ourselves from him"

"Do you really think you can stop the king ?, The Targaryens have ruled for centuries and you are in a rebel army led by men who have yet to father sons"

"I think King's Landing is southeast of here if you go now you can maybe lick the kings boats before he falls asleep"

"Come now, I just want you to come back and i'm just scared that you won't"

"I see, So have you found an answer yet?"

"I have and yes I'll marry you, but we need a proper wedding not a rushed hoax of one"

"That's fine with me, but I don't know how long i'll be gone for or if i'll ever even come back at all"

"So what are trying to tell me?"  
"That I want to be with you, even if it is only for one night"

"What type of women do you think I am Jason"

"Jennifer Martin from the moat Cailin and soon to be Jennifer Shepherd when I return home after killing the bastard of a King, and your the women I've loved since my eyes first saw you"

Jason brings Jennifer close to him placing a warm kiss upon her lips as he holds her tightly in his arms, Jennifer then takes his hand and led him into her home. Her family had just fallen asleep as her father snoring loudly as his nose would allow, As she snuck him into her small but warm bedroom. She removes her grey colorless robes in front of him revealing her soft beautiful skin, His feet become stone and his body froze as I become stuck in place. Jennifer then broke the ice as she walked over and kissed his cheek and nibbled on his ear, Jason's instincts then took over as he lifted her up taking her to the her bed while she crossed her legs around him. The rest of the night was the greatest of Jason's young life filled with passion and love shared by the woman of his dreams.

Early in the next morning right as the sun was setting, Jason takes his leave from her house giving her a final kiss before he sneaks out of. Jason slowly creaked the old wooden door back into his home, His father was already wide awake looking as if he did not sleep a wink in the last night.

"Glad to see you found your way back home" He said

"Yeah we'll I had final touches in my...umm... training"

"No need to lie my son, I was young once too I just hope you enjoyed yourself for it might be the last you share of another woman's bed"

"Yes vastly"

"Good, now take your sword and say goodbye to your mother before you head off"

Jake then placed Blackfyre in Jason's hands with the scabbard to protect it and pointed him off into my parents room where my mother was waiting for him. The old house creaked he walked into his parents room and saw his mother who had been hiding in her room for the past couple of days. Aga hugged her young son and kissed him on his cheek, Once she let her grip go, Jason saw his mother's face which looked older and her red hair looked thin. Her green eyes where nearly red from the constant tears that she had cried.

"You're not scared are you?" Aga said

"I'm not" Jason says

"Why not, do you just not care that you could die?"  
"Mother of course I care, I just"  
" You're just are unsure of yourself aren't you"

"Yes, But me and father have been training"

"For only two days, I wish you could get more experience with a sword but I know you'll do good, Since you have the blood of the first men in you"

Jason smiles as he hugs his mother feeling her tears hit his shoulder, He then heads out of his home and into The towers of Winterfell where he is given a horse and armor for the long road ahead. Just as he reaches outside the walls, Jason sees his family waiting with Jennifer and hers in a small crowd of families waving me goodbye. Jason gets one final look at his love before he goes to war he winks at her making her blush and smile as he heads off. The horses are off as the men race down the dusty old road, The horses tire out and slow down to a walking pace with. Jason rides past the rest of the solidres up towards Ned who's leading the army who's still as stone faced as always if not more so. Jason's horse is side by side with Ned's as he is shocked initially and is halfway through pulling his sword out very jumpy and ready for the battle ahead. But the moment Ned sees Jason's face his fear turns to joy as he asks if he's alright.

"Yeah I'm fine just ready for this battle, How about you?" Jason says

"I feel the same way as you I need to start praying for more courage and strength to the old gods to help us win this war"

"We will win this war, Your sister will be brought back home where she belongs and that bastard of a Prince Rhaegar will be punished for his crimes As will his cunt of a father"

"I'm glad to see your heart is in the right place for this war and I'm glad I have a great warrior such as yourself with me in this war"

The travel south takes several days almost a full fortnight to reach the outskirts of the Stoney Sept, During this time Jason's soft face has grown rough with small whiskers keeping his face warm from the cold winds of the ride. News of Robert's defeat spreads like wildfire through the camp, it's the first loss of the rebellion on Jason's side of the war. Lord Robert is hiding out somewhere in the city licking his wounds and waiting for Eddard Stark's forces to join his, the hand of the King Lord Jon Connington continues his search nearly ripping the town apart like a child's toy. The army spends the night at Pinkmaiden which is just outside of the Riverlands and right besides a river while only being a half day's ride to Stoney Sept. Many men wish to ride on but Ned believes that we need our rest and that it's foolish to attack while we our exhausted ourselves. Eddard had fallen asleep already trying to get as much as rest as possible for strength tomorrow. But Jason can't sleep as easy as him, Tomorrow will be his first taste of true war and he's terrified for his life that he will fail or not live up to his expectations. This torment has caused Him to walk around the small town looking for something to keep his mind occupied as he walks around the camp.

Some men are still up sitting in a small circle with a fire in the middle of them drinking and laughing with each other, they start saying about what they will do in this battle or what past glories they've accomplished in former battles. The men have either the colors either the north with a direwolf a symbol, The House Arryn with a Falcon and lastly the symbol of a Fish for house Tully. Banners flew high above the soldiers as the winds blew faster and colder, The Fire began to die out and all the men returned back to their beds trying to get sleep maybe even the last sleep of their lives. But one man stayed where he was just outside his tent reading a book of old with a campfire killing the dark and warming him as the candles burn.

He wore a black steel armor with dark red lines running up and down the arms of the armor, Besides him was a Greatsword which was unusual for a man of his stature to wield. Even while he was sitting down It was obvious that he was a short man, Not as small as a dwarf but just slightly shorter than most men. The man has short thin black hair covering the top of his skull making him look much older than what he probably is Jason guessed that he was a few years older than him, His upper lip was covered with a large curly mustache that curled at the points making a half circle. Jason looked closer at him for a house or a symbol, But only saw the blackness of his armor. The mystery man peaked his curiosity and Jason needed to know more about him, Where he came from? who he's fighting for?. But he hesitated for a moment before disrupting him from his read, Then he finally grew the courage to speak to him speaking whatever words came from his mouth.

"A good read huh?" Jason asked

"..."  
"That good huh"

"I'm sorry what did you say to me?"The man finally said as he put his book down and looked at him with an eyebrow raised

"I said it must be a good book to keep you up before we ride out in the morning"

"I'm afraid not i'm quite bored with it to be honest with you"  
"Then why are you staying up to read it? "

"Because when I start something new I always need to finish it, partly why I am here speaking with you right now"

" I see, so I wanted to ask you about your armor it doesn't have a house's sigil anywhere so I wanted to know Where are you from?"

"Well if you must know, I'm from mind your fucking business, It's right beside kiss my ass lake you can't miss it"

"Oh I get it, I'm sorry to have bothered you I'll be leaving then" Jason then turns his back to the man and begins to walk back to his tent just as the man says.

"My name is Richard, Richard Daemon and i'm from Lannisport. Now that I have answered your question will you please stop crying like a bitch and asking me stupid questions"

"Lannisport? why are you fighting in this war? shouldn't you be at home since The Lannisters have stayed out of this war"

"What did I just tell you about the bitching, But if you must know I am I hired sword and I don't fight for a house or honor, But only for gold"

"Oh I see then, well it was a nice talk sir but I'll be leaving you to your book than"  
"What's your name? you've asked me so many questions I think i'm going to ask you a couple"

"My name is Jason Shepherd I'm from the north and…"

"And you fight for the starks, I'm not blind I can see your badge on your left breastplate"  
"Yes sir I am, So why aren't you fighting for the crown since they have all the money and we just have a small rebellion"

"Boy you just don't know when to shut up do you?"  
"Sorry I was just a bit curious that's all"  
"Well i'm tired of answering questions,But i'll tell you this Jason if you survive the attack at the stoney sept I'll answer some more of questions"

"That sounds good to me"  
"Well that sounds good to me as well, And if you'll excuse me I'm going to finally get some sleep seeing as you're good at putting people to sleep Jason"

Richard then walks back into his tent for the night, Even though he was insulting to Jason he couldn't help but be in awe of the man seeing that he is a warrior and probably fought in several battles. Next morning comes too early for the men as dawn has still not occurred when they are all awakened. The cold and dark morning was eerily quiet as most men had burned out all their courage from the night before. Eddard was Waiting with patients stone faced as always shaking his foot in either excitement or nervousness for the day ahead. The rest of the soldiers including Jason then prepare themselves for the ride ahead to the Stoney sept .

As the soldiers get closer and closer to the the small town. Jason finds himself turning his face into the dirt and throwing up either last night's supper or this mornings small breakfast up until there is nothing more my body can give back to the ground. They finally reach the outskirts of the Stoney sept just as dawn breaks hiding behind large trees and a small grass field, The town is surrounded by Conningtons men searching for any sign of Robert and his men. Grey stone walls are surrounding the town which is no longer than a man fully stretched out to the sky, A large wooden gate shut blocking a path in Keeping everyone inside the city in and everyone else out. Eddard brings lord Hoster Tully as well as Ned's nearly 7 foot tall bannerman named Jon Umber into his tent to speak strategy. He knows it's not right of him in this meeting but yet Jason is curios to their strategy, So he sneaks just outside their tent and puts his ear close to the cloth and listens to the conversation.

"We should storm the gates and the gate and bash Conningtons soldiers while they search the city" says his red faced Jon Umber

"No there army would smother us the second we ignorantly run through the gates and I will not send my men to an early grave because of our foolishness" Eddard says

"Then we need to create a diversion, Either send a small fleet to the outskirts of the town and get their attention while we smash in the gate, Or we send a rogue soldier over the wall and have him open the gate from the inside as we storm the town" says Lord Hoster Tully

"The sounds like a much more secure plan,But who can we trust enough to not only get inside the town but to open the gates as well" asks Eddard

Jason only planned to eavesdrop on the conversation, But he felt that the old gods smiled upon him, Giving him a chance to do something great with his life. So without hesitation he rush into the tent and shouted.

"I'll do it i'll find a way inside"

"Who do you think you are soldier?, I should have you hung for barging into a Lord's tent. Guards grab a rope and take him to a large tree" Jon Umber shouts as two soldiers grab separate arms and start to drag me outside the tent and into my death. But before they take him outside Eddard stark shouts

"Wait, I know this man" The soldiers then Jason let go

"Do you really think you can accomplish this task Jason ?" Eddard asks

"I know I can, Just trust me Ned" Jason says with fire in his eyes

"I don't think this common soldier should be assigned this important mission, I know several other more accomplished soldiers that could accomplish this task" Jon Umber says

"The worst that could happen is I get captured or killed, And If that happens then storm the city anyway and at least i'll be a diversion for you to make an attack" Jason counters back

"Lord Eddard I don't think this course of action is wise, But i'll respect your decision and follow you no matter what" Hoster Tully says

Ned ponder the answer, Putting his fist underneath his chin and walking slowly around the room knowing he doesn't have much time before Conningtons men find Robert or his men. He then spat out his answer.

"I trust you Jason, But if by midday you don't have the gates open then we will storm the city" Ned said

"I promise I won't fail you Lord Stark"

Jason takes his leave as Jon spits on the dirt in discus, He quickly slides through the camp undetected. But just as he was to leave the camp entirely. He sees Richard Daemon reading his book once again in the same spot as the night before. Jason didn't feel super confident about sneaking into this city alone, Even though he told Ned different. So Jason walked up to Richard and before he could take a breathe to ask a question Richard says.

"What now Jason?, Do you want to know what color my shit was this morning?"

"...Umm no that's not at all what I was going to ask you for"  
"What then, To hold your hand when we go into battle?"  
"Enough, Look I know I just met you last night but I need to ask you something"  
"Ahhh...What?"  
"Well Lord Stark has assigned me to sneak inside the city and open the gates so we can storm the city, And this is my first battle and I need help, So will you help come with me?"

"You want me to to climb over that stone wall and risk my life for you, A man who I just met last Night"  
"Yeah pretty much"  
"Ok...How much are you going to pay me then?"  
"Look me and you both know I can't pay you, But I know Lord stark would give much gold if he knows you helped him get his allie Robert Baratheon back, So what do you say?"  
"...You bring up a good point, And now you know my answer so let's stop talking and go"

Both men head out rushing out of the camp and down towards the town, Yells and screams get louder and louder the closer they get to the town. They ducked their heads and kept their ears to the ground as they inched closer to the town always keeping an eye up for soldiers who would be peeking down to the ground. But yet fate smiled upon them as they we were able to reach outside the the town's gates, They dug their shoulders into the stone as hard they both could without breaking off their arms in the process. Both men had been breathing heavily and sweating profusely both from fear and tiredness, But both were so scared that Conningtons men would hear them that they nearly suffocated themselves to death as we placed our hands in front of our mouths to define Their breathing. Richard then walked towards Jason rubbing his shoulder down the stone and stopped within arms length of him and whispered.

"Alright so what's your plan Jason?"

"Umm...We'll I thought we would just open the door and storm the city"

"Good plan, But we can't open the gate from the outside so how are we going to get in?"

"Shit... well"  
"Ahh seven hills Jason you're gonna be the death of me"

Richard then looks around for some way to invade the town first looking down at the ground for a quick entrance, then left,right and finally he looked up and his eyes become the size of clouds in the sky. He then pointed to the top of walls which was a bit longer than arms length away from Jason, And shouted "There". His finger landed on a small crack above Jason's head which was Just big enough for him to grab a hold of and pull himself up on to the top of the ledge. Jason then pulled up Richard, Who was heavier than he looked. Then while they were on top of the wall they crouched down dragging their knees on the cold ground. Both men's eyes darted all over the town which was covered in Conningtons men running through the streets and in the buildings, Throwing carts and supplies on the ground for any sign of Robert Baratheon.

They worked along the top of the wall getting closer and closer to the wooden gate and burning their knees in the process, Two guards who were on opposite sides of the top of the walls separated by air and a wooden gate with several wooden spikes on the top. On the inside of the Gate is a large wooden panel held up by two steel hooks which were keeping the panel in place and keeping our forces out .The guards were speaking softly to each other as if they had become bored with the search and thought of it as futile. Jason eyes look for another soldier close by them, But come up with nothing so they inch closer to the men. Richard then grabs Jason stopping him dead in his tracks, he then pulls out a crossbow from his backside which he kept tightly secured around his waist. He pointed towards the soldier closest to both men and motioned his arm forward and pointed it directly at him.

Jason walk became silent as a mouse's as he creeped behind the man, The soldier on the opposite side then became aware of his appearance and was halfway mouthing the words of "Look out". But just as breath was drawn from him, An arrow from Roberts crossbow found it's mark right under his chin and right above his adam's apple. The soldier spat blood from his mouth and choked on his own blood as he fell to his knees trying to pull out the arrow, Just to have another find it's mark on his right eye. Before the soldier in front of Jason could react, His sword found it's mark stabbing him in spine as Jason placed his hand on his mouth muffling his screams, He died moments after his knees hit the ground. Jason yanked his sword out of his spine as his blade was covered in warm blood that glistened off the sun.

Then all caution and restraint fell out of my Jason's mind, As he leaped across the wall lunging farther than he ever had in his life and finding a rough but secure landing on the other side of the wall. Jason jumped to the ground sweating like a pig on a fire, As he pulled the wooden panel holding the gate shut towards himself. Richard did the same only he pushed as hard as he could. Both men grew in strength as their hearts raced as a leopard in the wild. The panel smacked the ground and caused the ground breathe them to shake for a moment. Just as it hit the ground Richard opened the gate and ran as fast as his legs could take him back towards Neds approaching army, Jason wanted to follow behind him but knew the second he walked in front of the gate his life would be over. So his feet took him behind a building and into a alleyway where he began listening closely to the noises of the city while trying to keep his noises down.

The soldiers inside the city screamed as loudly as they could as the braced themselves for the battle ahead. The ground began to shake as Ned's army fastly approached, Bells began to ring loudly as Jason looked up to see a bald man pulling down on a rope as hard as he could. Causing the bells to shake and ring through his skull defining him and the soldiers screams. Citizens all over the town ran inside their homes hiding themselves and trying to protect their families from certain death and chaos that was approaching.

Jason's instincts spun him around to find a Connington soldier swinging his sword directly at his skull. His instincts took over as he ducked just barely missing the blade, Then Jason's sword was pulled out of its scabbard and was swung at his opponent's skull. Jason's blade missed it's mark but found his foes sword instead, Both men pushed their blades into each other's steel with all of our strengths grunting and yelling all the way. Jason shoved his sword towards the ground taking his foes blade into the dirt as well, he then threw his fist into Jason's stomach knocking the wind from his lungs. He regained his breath as he shoved his elbow into the man's face breaking his nose instantly. The soldier covered his nose with his hand trying to catch the blood that was leaking freely from his face while taking blind steps back spitting and teeth as he walked. Just as he took his steps back Jason's sword pierced his chest easily breaking his armor and killing him, As he fell to the ground Jason shoved his boot on the man's shoulder pushing him off of his blade. Jason stared for a moment at his body which had been smothered in the now dead soldiers blood, His eyes then found the dead mans and saw nothing but a bloody corpse still twitching as he died below him.

Jason knew the longer he stayed on ground level the more men would be coming for my head. So he raced up the building scaling the wooden panels with every inch of his strength pulling him closer and closer to the rooftop. Jason reached the rooftop gripping tightly to anything his fingers could hold and pulling himself to the top of a flat surfaced building. The bells finally stopped ringing but the ringing did not as it took a few moments to regain his hearing. Then Jason saw Ned's forces rushing into the city's streets as men began fighting then dying in the streets below.

Just as his attention was on the fight below the fight above began, The door leading to the roof swung open and a large man with a three headed dragon on a large black shield that was as tall as Jason himself was and took two hands to hold up. His face was blocked off by a thick steel helmet, But Jason could still feel his breath getting heavier with every step he took towards each him. Both men's eyes meet as a can see a glimpse of a grass green eye behind the steel was the only thing Jason could see, The more he looked into his green eye the more he know he had already won before even swinging his sword .

The soldier then took a long step towards Jason lunging his shield towards his face but His sword caught the shield instead. His strength was too much at first to handle as Jason is thrown to his back, A sharp pain shoot through his spine as he grunted and smacked the ground from the pain and anger. The soldier hesitated to finish Jason off staring at him not knowing exactly what to do at this point. Then he finally reacts jumping up and throwing the tip of his shield towards Jason's head, Jason rolled away from the shield just as it gashed into the ground that his skull was just lying on. Jason jumped to his feet and fought through the pain that shoot through his spine, He grunted as he felt his back was crooked and bent in the wrong direction. Jason's instincts took over As he swung his sword like a madman at the shielded man slashing as fast as he could. Trying to cut whatever vulnerable body part possible. The soldier takes a few steps back guarding himself from each swing, Jason's sword bangs repeatedly into the shield taking him nearly to the edge of the rooftop. Jason brings his sword above his head swinging what hoped to be a final blow to his skull, But the soldier moved from his steel just as he had his. The shielded man's actions then turn more survival rather than offensive as Jason swings his sword freely at him bullying him all over the rooftop.

He finally retaliates with a swing of his shield towards Jason's head which grazed his hands causing his blood to flow freely down the soldier's shield. Pain rushes through his hand as Jason's adrenaline kicks in and he goes into frenzy of madness. Swinging full force at the shield, causing him to fall to the ground losing his shield and his only chance of survival. He covers his face with his hands as Jason's stab his blade into the man's chest killing him with his final blow. Jason retrieved his sword from the man's chest he spits out blood as well as his final breath, Jason then walked towards the edge of the building taking a bird's view point over the building.

Men fighting is a clear observation to what's going on in the city, but after a few moments of watching Jason sees many doors open inside the city and as men with stag signals rush out and start killing Conningtons men. Roberts and his men comes out of hiding and are ready to join the fight, This new development gives Jason new life as his wounds feel gone and his energy is back again as he's ready to face whoever dares to challenge him. He looks below a for a worthy opponent, His eyes easily find a new target a hulking man in bright red armor with a battle axe smashing his steel into men's skulls.

The man is much shorter than any other man fighting down in the streets, But what he lacks in size he makes up for with his massive arms and bruting strength. Jason spins himself around as he falls off the ledge of the building only catching myself on several ledges before finally reaching the ground. Upon further examination of the man Jason discovered that the red armor that he saw was not painted on by choice, But rather splattered on by freshly coated blood of fallen men. The bloodied soldier finished off his newest prey, Decapitating a Tully soldier and throwing his body into a crowd of battles. Screams echoed from his armor as he held the head of his new catch high into the sky while he screamed his loud battle cry as puddle of blood formed below. Jason's boots click as he reaches the streets bloody ground, The warrior turns his attention from screaming like a petulant child into a look of anger and embarrassment from my appearance. No words were spoken between Jason as the bloodied man, But Jason only points the tip of his blade at the bloodied helmet and motions for him to attack.

The Bloodied soldier rushes towards Jason moving his short legs as fast as his large body would take him. Jason dodged him easily while swiping his blade at the bloodied soldiers heel, Cutting his heel in half while he screamed a deep growling yell. The bloodied soldier turNed himself around as he swung at Jason with no restraint or accuracy to hit anything particular but just to hit Jason. But this time the bloodied soldier caught Jason's sword, Knocking Jason's blade to the ground sliding away from him. The bloodied soldier screamed like a wolf at the moon as if he had already won this battle. But Jason refused to surrender brushing off the dirt from his armor. Jason ran sideways towards towards The bloodied soldiers left and kicked at the back of left knee, falling to a knee he swung his axe but only caught air as Jason ran behind him putting his arm around his neck and began squeezing tightly. Moments of armored hands reaching towards Jason, Missing each chance he got slipping through his fingers before finally being caught he slams Jason's on his back. The bloodied man then mounted Jason and hit him with full force, The armor cut his cheek and his left temple.

The bloodied man grabbed Jason's neck choking him with all his might as he laughed with blood spitting out of his mouth. Jason only had seconds before he knew his life would be over, So he tried to pull his metal gloves from his neck but only got scrapes and long cuts for his effort. Jason's mind began to turn cold he thought his eyes would shoot out of his skull at any second, So he released his grip on his gloves and stretched out his arm for anything that would help. his fingers felt a sharp piece of glass cut his fingers but he felt no pain but his body did react as Jason smashed the glass through his armor and into the bloodied man's eye. The gloves immediately were released from his throat and the man fell off of Jason, He coughed up blood and found his breathe while thanking the gods for his miracle. The man yelled as he tried to pull glass from his eye but only caused more blood to pour out, Jason then grabbed his sword from the ground and placed it between The bloodied man's chin and his chest. He fell to the ground spitting up blood as Jason released his sword from his neck, He fell to the ground lifeless as a pool of blood slowly formed around him.

Cries of victory where yelled as Conningtons men fled the town with their tails between their legs. It took Jason a moment to scream having nearly been choked to death in the last battle, But he yelled loudly and clear after a few moments. Robert then met Ned in the middle of the street and hugged him screaming of their victory with pride and joy. Ned and Robert have a small circle form around them as they begin to talk.

"Hell of a battle Ned, I would have died in this bloody town without you" Robert shouted

"It wasn't just me coming to rescue you, It took all of my men to work together to win this battle" Ned said

"Ahh you humble yourself, Now let's celebrate tonight before we leave this town one so great The seven kingdoms will write songs about this party "

"Hold on Robert" Eddard said as he scans the group looking for someone in particular

"What is it?" Robert asked

After a few moments of looking in the crowd he points to Jason and motions for him to come up to both men.

"Robert we would have never been able to get inside this city without the help of my dear friend from the Winterfell Jason Shepherd" Ned said

"Jason Shepherd huh?"  
"Yes sir" Jason says as he takes a knee infront of Robert bowing his head in respect

"Rise Jason, a warrior such as yourself should not besmirch his honor by dirtying his armor"

"Of course my Lord"

"Wait, on second thought get back down"

"Of course My Lord" Jason repeated as sarcastic as he could, Robert then took at a blade and placed it on Jason's shoulder and said

"Jason Shepherd for your honor and bravery in battle ,I charge you to be a good, true and honest knight, to protect and defend the weak, as well as your realm and the seven kingdoms. Do you accept these charges?"

Jason couldn't help but feel cheated out of his knighting ceremony, having not be knighted by the king at king's landing in front of a crowd of his closest friends, as well as Robert not saying every word correctly having memorized the words since he was a boy. But he thought after a few moments that this was close enough being surrounded by his friends as well after showing his bravery in battle.

"I do me lord"  
"Good, now from this day until your last you will be known as Ser Jason Shepherd, The Ice knight from Winterfell. Now rise and claim your Knighthood"

Jason stood and smiled as the crowd cheered and reveled in glory. Jasons has his second greatest moment of life at this moment, (Only behind making love to Jennifer) but nothing this day could break his smile.


End file.
